


Boschmity but happy

by Gingersoulstuck



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, I really want more healthy Boscha Skara Amity friendship, I was gonna do angst but maybe later, badass gfs they are so mean <3, even if they’re mean to others /j
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingersoulstuck/pseuds/Gingersoulstuck
Summary: P.O.V you are a lowly nerd and the Grudby team bullies you /jOk for real this is just collections of Boscha and Amity being badass bitches cuz omg??? Amity was SO mean kdjsksk she got that from Boscha :3c
Relationships: Amity Blight/Boscha
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	Boschmity but happy

* * *

They had just won another game, total victory! St. Epidermis was weak as usual but that didn’t make winning any less gratifying. The captain of Hexside‘s Varsity grudgby Team bellowed, “Whoooo! Great game girls! We’re stronger than ever, keep this up and we’re going to championship!” She was met with hollering and applause. The team celebrated with their coach nearby, her face smug and content. 

Boscha cheered, running circles around Amity sending praises to her excellent grudgby team captain, “Am-I-ty!  
Am-I-ty! Am-I-ty!” Skara joined in, grabbing her captain and spinning her around much to Amity’s surprise. She knew Skara was strong but was startled at this display of strength. “Whoo Amity! We did so great!!”

”Hell yeah!!”   
  


Skara put Amity down. They chanted together rubbing in their victory at the other team, who were still lined waiting for the sportsmanship ending of the game. They were defeated in game and spirit, now even more humiliated by Hexside’s haughty celebration. Boscha finally took notice of the wimpy Epidermis team and started to jeer at them, “Hey, Saint “Epic-dorkus”! You losers think a handshake will maybe your parents less disappointed?” 

Skara all to happily joined in “You whimps could barely catch a ball let all _these_ _hands!_ She beats her fist against her palm, they all cackle seeing the other team cower at their remarks. Amity steps in closing distance between them and the other team, “Ok girls that’s enough,” The Epidemis team sighed, all they needed was a handshake and they could go home, away from these strong mean girls, “I can take it from here.” Amity smiles and stepped toward the captain, a dragon-like demon girl, so defeated she couldn’t even flinch before Amity held out her hand. She look at Amitys hand, too afraid to shake and too afraid to see what would happen if she didn’t, reluctantly she extended her hand only for her shirt collar to be pulled and be nose to nose with the Hexside captain. 

Amity grinned devilishly, not saying a word, relishing the fear in her opponent’s eyes. The dragon girl gulped, frantically looking anywhere and everywhere but Amity. The grip on her shirt tightened and then—

“Boo!”   
  


The dragon girl screeched, loud enough to bother but not unnerve the Hexside Captain. Amity threw the dragon girl to the ground and turned back to her team.

“Good game.”

Boscha followed suit and wrapped her arm around Amity's waist, “Nice one.”   
  


“That was—hilarious—Amity!” Skara wheezed, she was laughing uncontrollably, barely keeping up with Amity and Boscha’s leisurely pace to the locker room. Amity turned to Boscha, “You should have _seen_ the look in that girls eyes she probably thought I was gonna bite her face off!” Boscha smirked and Skara wheezed again, stopping to catch her breath. “Oh—my gosh!!! Jkclcbxlosnkxkzorkk” 

Amity and Boscha stopped and turned back, they looked at Skara and gave a knowing look. Skara was off the rails and would be for the rest of the evening. Sure she was the greatest hypeman in this state but the best part was she would leave them alone together if they played their cards rights.   
  


“If you’re gonna flail around like that Am and me are gonna go up ahead okay~”

”Ok ok,” Skara took a deep breath, try as she might she burst out into even more laughter, but at least able to walk somewhat.   
  


Amity rolled her eye at her friends cute dumbassery, “Hey guys, last one inside has to put away the Banshee mascot!”   
  


Boscha looked alarmed for a second until Amity gave her a reassuring wink, Skara didn’t register completely until they were already running ahead of her. 

“Wait what-pgfjdhsjkbxk ‘boo!’ Lxndsljkxkoso” 

* * *

The girls had put away their gear and lay on the locker room benches, suddenly overcome with exhaustion from the game, still their hearts were beating fast in their chests. If felt nice, the comfortable silence that fell between them as rest their tired bodies. Boscha closed her eyes, her breathing slowed naturally and she relaxed just a bit, though it was hard on such an uncomfortable surface. She heard Amity shift around, the sound of a yawn and then felt her hand on her head, gently stroking her hair. She smiles softly at the contact, Amity hummed approvingly and planted a kiss on her head. Boscha giggles and opened her eyes. Amity was kneeling over her staring at her adoringly.

”You were ruthless out there, Boscha.”   
  


“Of course, I never hold back.”   
  


“You never do.”   
  


And with a smirk Amity leaned in and gave her a kiss. Boscha lightly wrapped her arms around Amity’s neck running her hands through her hair, rubbing the fuzz of her undercut. Amity broke the kiss with a giggle, Boscha as touched the nape of her neck, teasing her Amity broke their embrace, trying to stifle her giggles. Boscha sat up and looked down at Amity. Amity stared up at Boscha. 

“You’re a great captain, Blight.”   
  


She blushed at the sudden compliment. “Well you just respond so well... to my leadership is all, you’re already so strong and talented I can’t help but try to help you be your best! I could never disappoint my Boscha... you’re too...” 

“I’m too what? Strong? Amazingly gorgeous and beautiful? Awesomely talented?” Boscha challenged, crossing her legs, leaning down towards Amity. The captain’s face reddened madly at Boscha’s teasing.

“Ahhha yeah!!! You’re so amazing you really can only improve not that you aren’t good I never said that no but you’re so strong is kinda scary. In a good way!!”   
  


“Blight you’re a riot, and... thank you.” Boscha didn’t know why she thanked Amity everything she said was a given, but still something about they way Amity lit up when she said that made her want to kiss her again. So she did, she held Amity’s face in her hands, gently bringing their lips closer together.   
  


She broke the kiss and started sweetly at Amity and her beautiful, shining yellow eyes. It was like she was the sun.  
  


“Amity.”   
  


“Hm?”

  
”I’m so in love with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading this! I know I have that lumity fic but I have been overcome with longing for a rarepair so I churned this out at 3am. Also like this is just a Drabble series or whatever so if you want me to write something specific just ask lol <3


End file.
